A Chance
by Drownedinlight
Summary: AU, highschool, SasuNaru, yaoi. Sasuke and Naruto are both in the same year of high school, and Sasuke's liked Naruto for some years. He finally asks him out, but how does Naruto react? And how do things turn out? CHAPTER 4! And who's this popping in
1. Chance

A Chance By Tsuki 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

AN: This story's been in my head for weeks. XD;; It's an AU story, a typical Japanese high school setting. Naruto and Sasuke are in the same year of school… aaaaaand… er… that's about all I'll say. XD;; This is my second attempt to make a long story, the first attempt failed. XD;; Oh, and you might notice throughout the story, I use traditional English spelling of words (colour instead of color;honour instead of honor;ect.), it's just how I perfer to spell. Please don't review saying "omgwtf is that supposed to mean stfu" because I will reply "you're an idiot".

Pairings: SasuNaru (main pairing), LeeSaku, NejiTen, HinaKiba, ShinoTema, uhm… oh yeah. ShikaIno. And sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight GaaNaru

Warnings: yaoi/shounen-ai/gay/boyxboy there will be some… _scenes_, but not lemon. Sorry

Chapter 1: Chance

"Man, school's so troublesome. Why do I even bother coming?" Shikamaru half asked himself, half asked the person sitting in next to him, Uzumaki Naruto.

"You say that every single day. Why don't you just drop out already? You never do anything here anyway. You just sleep," Naruto said, taking in some of his Special Edition Squid-flavoured Cup-O-Ramen.

Today was an unsually sunny day. Naruto and his friends (which included Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Shino) had decided to eat outside under the giant oak tree shading the courtyard of the school. While they would have enjoyed to eat under the direct sunlight, their pure black school uniforms made that a rather unbearible task.

Sakura along with her "gang" (which including Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari) walked up and sat with the boys, which was totally normal. Their uniforms had a black skirt with plenty of petticoats and a white button-up long-sleeve shirt. It was a looker of a uniform, which was probably why girls at this school where never single. These five were no exception. Sakura was dating Lee, only after forcing him to wax his eyebrows. Ino was seeing Shikamaru (even though he said she was "troublesome"), Hinata with Kiba, Tenten with Neji, and Temari with Shino (odd pairing, I know).

Yup. Naruto and Choji were the only single ones of the group, much to your surprise, I'm sure. (You: CHOJI'S SINGLE?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!)

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke over there staring at us?" Lee asked, wondering which one of their girlfriends he was checking out.

"Ooh, man, he's so good-looking!" Sakura squeeled, along with the rest of the girls. The guys just grimaced at the entire thing.

"Naruto, go over to him and ask him to come over here!" Ino ordered.

"What?! Why me?? I don't even like him!" Naruto shouted, a little too loudly. At that moment, Sasuke turned and walked away. All the girls turned and glared at him, and Naruto had no idea what he had done wrong. "What?" he finally asked.

"You probably hurt his feelings or something," Tenten explained.

"Why? He's a completely anti-social emo who can only stare, glare, and get good grades," Naruto complained.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, he's much more complex than that. He's always by himself because his older brother killed his entire family when he was just a little boy, and then the law 'took care' of his brother. He's all he has left, there's no one else in his life, and he's afraid that if he gets attatched to anyone else that he'll loose them, just like his family."

Naruto scowled. "I'm an orphan, too, in case you didn't know! But look at me! I'm not an anti-social freak!"

"Shut up already blondie!" Temari ordered, "The whole school can hear you!"

Sakura shot a warning glance at Temari, it wasn't a good time to be rude to Naruto. "Look, Naruto, we understand…"

"No, you don't!" Naruto shouted. "None of you do!" And with that, he stomped off into the school, which was virtually empty due to the nice weather outside. He ran into the bathroom, also empty, and locked himself in a stall, where he silently cried.

"Is someone in there?" a voice asked.

_Damn!_ Naruto thought, _I didn't even hear anyone come in! I'm dead if anyone finds out I was crying!_ He quickly wiped the tears away and took a few deep breaths. "Yeah," he said, stepping out.

Immediately he froze, as did the boy a foot or so away from him.

"_You_," Naruto said with a great amount of detest in his voice.

"Try not to stare too much."

Naruto glared at him. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

Yup. Uchiha Sasuke, the current object of Naruto's hatred as of ten minutes ago outside.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Did I hurt your feelings, dobe?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, TEME?!"

"I could ask the same," Sasuke said unemotionally, a smirk growing on his face.

"Sh-shut up," Naruto mumbled, "My friends are all totally in love with you and are ignoring me, and blaming me for stuff _you_ do!"

"And how is this my fault?"

"Because you have to be so damn perfect!!!"

"I'm only as perfect as you are."

"T…teme… what's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke smirked again and turned to leave the bathroom. Naruto let him go, not really knowing what to say. What _was_ he supposed to say? "No, Sasuke, you're the perfect one… so perfect I could just…" DAMN that was cheesy.

_Wait a second, why am I even THINKING that?!_

Naruto casually walked out the door, hands in his pockets. He hated the Uchiha, period. He had ruined his entire day.

XxXxX

"Naruto, you're late," Kakashi-sensei stated as the blonde walked in the door ten minutes after the bell. "And this isn't the first time. I'm going to have to give you a detention today after school. But I'll be in… er… a _staff meeting_, so please just stay here for ten minutes after school. Can I trust you?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"No," Kiba said right after, laughing until Naruto glared at him.

"You're right, Kiba. Sasuke, you're a good kid. Can you stay after ten minutes and make sure Naruto stays here? I'll give you extra credit if you do," Kakashi asked.

Sasuke would have with or without extra credit.

XxXxX

"Damnit, of all the people, why did _you_ have to stay here?!" Naruto whined, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Sorry about earlier."

…

…

_What did he just say??_

"I said I was sorry."

"I thought aloud, didn't I?" Naruto asked, lowering his head. He didn't wait for an answer. "I accept your appology, but I still don't like you. You're too perfect."

"I told you earlier," Sasuke said, in a completely different character, "I'm only as perfect as you are."

Naruto glared at him. "And _I_ said, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto, who took one backwards. "We're a lot alike, dobe."

Another step forward, another step back. "No, we're not, teme."

Again. Naruto was trapped against a wall. Sasuke kept advancing until he was right in front of Naruto, their bodies near touching. "Think about it. We're both orphans, and we both keep everything bottled up."

"No, we're…" Naruto found in too hard to talk, Sasuke's face was mere inches from his.

Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Exactly the same…"

Naruto blushed and sank to the ground from the other boy's actions.

"…ah, hold on, Kakashi-sensei, wait until we get home, we have to get your…" Iruka-sensei opened the door and saw Naruto and Sasuke up against a wall in the corner, Naruto with his head in his lap on the ground, and Sasuke standing above him.

"Sasuke? Naruto? You two should have already left… but I guess you were caught up in the moment…" Kakashi said, rubbing his head. So much for a staff meeting.

Naruto stood up and pointed a finger at Kakashi. "IT WAS NOT A MOMENT! HE TRIED TO MOLEST ME!" And he ran off, out of the room, to his home, where he locked the door and remained there all night.

"I tried to help, Sasuke, but it looks like you'll just have to keep trying."

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window. "I guess so."

XxXxX

The next day Naruto avoided Sasuke at all costs. His friends had forgiven him, and he used them to avoid Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke came by, Naruto would drag whoever he was talking to away. It went on like that for the rest of the week.

Naruto and his friends had gone to a hot spring on Sunday, so Naruto had completely forgotten all about Sasuke by Monday.

Bad idea.

Naruto had stayed after school that day to get help on his homework from Anko's class. As he was gathering his stuff from his locker, Sasuke walked up to him.

"Naruto," he said, his hands casually in his pockets.

Naruto shut his locker and looked at the person who said his name. Theeeeeen he remembered. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'll be quick and to the point," Sasuke said. Naruto was wondering if Sasuke was going to beat him up or something. He wasn't. "I like you, I have since we were put in the same class a few years ago. Will you go out with me?"

Naruto took a few moments to register that. "Wh-what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I said, will you be my boyfriend, dobe?"

"N-NO WAY!" Naruto shouted, turning to run away. Sasuke grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, turning Naruto around again.

"Your friends gave you a chance, could you at least give me one?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're serious, aren't you?" Sasuke didn't answer. "I'm not… I don't…"

"Date guys? I've never seen you with a girl before."

"Th-that's because I…" Naruto tried to come up with an excuse, but failed. No, he didn't really like girls, but he sure as hell didn't like guys, either. "…Fine," he finally said. "I'll go out with you. But don't you dare try molesting me again!"

That was all Sasuke wanted to hear. The boy he had liked for years finally agreed to be his partner.

Owari

I have a nice, long storyline in my head. I think if you guys keep up you'll really like it. This took me three days to write, which is pretty quick for me. You should probably expect at least a chapter a week.

Now, hit the button right below this and **review** please


	2. Discovered

A Chance By Tsuki 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

AN: Chapter two! W00t!!!!! …I have ideas, but I really don't know how this chapter will turn out, so let's goooooo Oh, and beware, OOCness ensues

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovered

* * *

Naruto took a long, heavy sigh. Today would surely be an adventure. He put his uniform and got ready as he would any normal day. But today was not normal. Oooh, no. Today was very different. Today was the first day as Sasuke's boyfriend.

Yup. Boyfriend.

What would the girls say… _I can't even imagine… they'll kill me, skin me alive, and take me to a guillotine…_ he thought.

Naruto finally made his way to the door and locked it on his way out. Sasuke was waiting outside his house. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, TEME?!"

"We're going out, remember? When people are, they usually go to school together."

Naruto blushed and lowered his head. "O-oh yeah…"

They walked side-by-side in silence most of the way to school when Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand in his own. Naruto opened his mouth to question, but Sasuke knew what he was going to say.

"Is it wrong to hold my boyfriend's hand? It's the first step to you trusting me," Sasuke said, tightening his grip so that it was protective, but not painful.

It was then Naruto realized that Sasuke was really serious about this. He really wanted a strong relationship with him. Naruto had never had someone want that from him before, and he admired Sasuke for trying. Slowly and hesitantly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand back. Sasuke smiled at the simple, yet meaningful gesture. First step to trust, he repeated to himself. (You: OMG SASUKE SMILED?! AND IS SENSITIVE?! Me: Okay, it's a _little_ OOC…)

They arrived and school and Sakura and her friends practically jumped over to the couple. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. _How the hell did she find out?! It hasn't even been 24 hours!_ The squeeling and fangirling started right away. The details… maybe you shouldn't know.

The boys barely made it to their class alive. Which wasn't much help because there were just as many girls there as there were outside.

"IS THERE ANY WAY TO ESCAPE?!" Naruto suddenly shouted. The girls? Didn't care.

The day seemed to already be thirty hours long by lunch. Naruto insisted that they sit with his friends, and even though Sasuke knew what would happen.

"I-Ino-pig… h-he's…"

"…s-sitting with… with…"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and squealed their annoying fangirly squeals. Naruto blushed and coughed, causing the girls to sit upright and stop right away.

"Please tell me you two are just in a phase right now?" Naruto asked.

The two giggled. "No. Anyway, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, tell us how you got together!!"

"It was nothing special… I was forced…" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'll tell you what you want to hear," Sasuke told the two girls, "Naruto stayed after school, and I stayed after to see him. Then I seduced him until he could barely function and asked him out. He had no choice but to say yes and fall into my arms."

Naruto learned over and whispered in his partner's ear, "That was the lamest and cheesiest thing I've heard in my life."

Sasuke smirked and the girls continued to squeal themselves mute.

"Have you two had your first kiss?" Temari suddenly asked.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "No," he said stiffly.

Temari raised her eyebrow. "Why not?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then back at the girl. "We haven't even been together a day, neither of us are ready for that yet," Sasuke explained.

"I never will be," Naruto mumbled inaudibly, arms still crossed.

"Are you at least holding hands? That's the first step: holding hands, then silly pet names and calling each other all the time to find things out, then kissing, and mouth hockey, then… well, other, bigger, better things," Tenten said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had found himself glaring at the world, and grabbed his hand. He lifted their interlocked hands to show the entire table. Naruto's other arm slinked down. _Why is Sasuke showing everyone?_ he asked himself.

"Sasuke. Bathroom. Now," Naruto demanded.

"Ooh, I wonder what naughty things you two will do!" Temari snickered.

Naruto gave her a nice, long, hateful glare before dragging Sasuke away. Once they were in the bathroom, he let go of Sasuke's hand and also have him a long, hard glare.

"What?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Don't go flaunting our relationship around like that!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you have a better way to shut them up? It's simple, give them what they want, and they'll stop asking for it," Sasuke explained in a monotonous manner.

Naruto growled at him. "I don't care! I don't want the entire fucking planet to know we're going out!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, a tad irritated.

"Because… because! I don't like you! At all! I was guilted into this!" Naruto shouted, and immediately regretted it. He could see the hurt in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke, I… I didn't mean…"

Sasuke casually put his hands in his pockets and scrutinized a small black speck on the tiling below them. "It's okay, Naruto. I know." Sasuke paused for a while, and then spoke again, "I know you don't like me. I just… I liked you so much that I thought maybe if we went out you'd eventually learn to like me."

"I… I will… it's only been a day… Sasuke, I'm really… really sorry."

"Don't be. You were right. I shouldn't have guilted you into this relationship. Can you just forget this past few days ever happened?" he asked, not waiting for a reply before walking out the door.

Naruto stood in the bathroom, dumbfounded. _Man, I was just a total asshole_, he thought. Oddly enough, he replied to himself. _Then go fix it, dumbass._ Naruto nodded and walked out the door. Sasuke was walking towards his locker.

Naruto took a deep breath. _Okay, self, let's do this_. Another deep breath. "Sasuke, wait."

Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I was a jerk in there. You don't deserve to be treated like that. And… I'm willing to try if you are."

"Try what?" Sasuke asked, his back still facing the blonde.

Naruto sighed. "A… uhm… us."

"Us?"

_Now _he turned around, incredulous black and red eyes staring at Naruto. He gulped hard. "I… still want to go out with you, Sasuke. I'm sorry for treating you like that."

Sasuke walked towards Naruto. Sure, he knew Naruto was doing it this time out of guilt as well, but, hey, as long as he was with the person he liked. He walked until he was right in front of Naruto. "Thanks," Sasuke said, conviently just as the bell rang.

XxXxX 

Over the next week, nothing too exciting happened. Naruto felt so guilty after that one day that he even let Sasuke hold his hand in public, which he very reluctantly held back. But it was guilt! Only guilt! …at least that's what his mind said.

_What _does_ my heart say?_ Naruto asked himself during class on Saturday. Sasuke was sick, so he wasn't at school. Naruto figured he would go say hi after classes ended. Naruto went outside during lunch and climbed the huge tree in the school's courtyard. He needed to talk to himself. (XDD)

"Do I like Sasuke? _No! I'm NOT gay!_ You're right. But… then why do I feel so bad whenever I do something mean to him? Like I need to make it up to him? _That's… uh…well. I'm a nice person. Yeah, that's it. I'm just nice. Very nice._ And when you love someone, you get butterflies in your stomach when they touch you, or so Sakura's told me. And I _deffinitely_ haven't felt that. So that must be it. I'm just nice. _Very nice._ Yes, very nice," Naruto concluded. Sometimes it feels really good to talk to yourself and clear things up. No matter how weird people look at you.

XxXxX

Naruto decided to get Sasuke some ramen to cheer him up in his illness. After all, what sane human doesn't like ramen? I mean, come on. It's pure sodium goodness!

_Knock knock. _

No answer. "Hey, Sasuke? You in there? I brought you soul food in your time of need!" Naruto called. (By the way, how did he even get Sasuke's address??)

Sasuke opened the door. He looked perfectly normal.

"Man, you look fine. What's wrong with you? Cold?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head and stuck his hands im his pockets like usual. "No, I just chose not to go to school today. I have good enough grades to do that."

"WH-WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "YOU JUST SKIPPED?!"

"No, I excused myself. Since I have no legal gaurdian, I just call in when I'm sick. I guess you could, too," explained Sasuke. Naruto glared at him. "Want to come in?" he finally asked.

Naruto angrily walked in, and shoved the cup of ramen in Sasuke's hands. "I brought it because I actually thought you were sick."

"What is this crap?"

…

…

"Are you KIDDING me?!" shouted Naruto. "YOU'VE _NEVER_ HAD RAMEN?!"

Sasuke was scrutinizing the nutrition label. "Man, this is so unhealthy. How the heck do you have such a nice body when you eat this all the time?"

"Excuse me?" an irritated Naruto asked.

Sasuke mumbled something inaudibly and looked away, setting the ramen on the counter. "So do you want to stay over for a little while?"

Naruto eyes the boy suspiciously. "How do I know you won't molest me?"

"Because," Sasuke answered, "I treasure this relationship too much to risk you getting mad at me for that."

Naruto appreciated that, too.

This little after school thing quickly became a habit, and they ended up spending a ton of time together. Some days they would watch movies (usually a comedy, Naruto was too much of a pussy for anything else) (AN: WE LOVE YOU UKE-NARU 3), some days they would just sit in silence for a few hours. But a lot of days they talked for a long time, learning every single detail, pinnacle, and flaw of each other. They learned each other's favorite and least favorite thing, what their hobbies were, what their hidden talents were, and more pointless nonsense.

But all that made Sasuke happy because every thing he learned about Naruto, and what Naruto learned about him, brought them closer, and one step up on their relationship.

* * *

I liked that chapter. 3 Cheesy ending, but still. BEWARE: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SUBJECT TO HAVE LIGHT YAOI SCENES. I SUGGEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THAT YOU STOP READING THIS NOW.

Preview

_Naruto slowly brought his face to Sasuke's, their lips dangerously close. _

"_I'm… not going to force you to do anything…" Sasuke whispered, his breath tickling Naruto's lips. _

"_You're not," he answered, closing the space between them. The way they were positioned made it almost seem like Naruto _needed _Sasuke._

Small preview. Yaoi fans prepare to rejoice fluffiness next chapter! But sorry, no smut. I don't write smut. Sorry! And sorry I took so long to write this, it's been a CRAZY week, and with all my pain from whiplash, it's even me baaaaaaaaad writer's block. Next chapter shall be up sooooooooooner

Now, please click the "go" button below here and review! I LOVE reviews! Seriously. Every author on here does. If you want me to write quicker, review more!


	3. Silly Pet Names and More

A Chance By Tsuki 

Standard disclaimer applies.

AN: Gotta keep going! Chapter three, here we come! Their relationship is lookin preeeetty good about now, doncha think? By the way, if any of you have any ideas to help me enlongate the story, feel free to let me know in a review or message! Even though I do have a few tricks up my sleeve… kekekekeke… Oh, by the by, have any of you seen Shippuden? It's AMAZING. The ending theme is choc-full of SasuNaru goodness… if you interpret it the right way. Kishimoto is leaving all us fangirls a nice little gift if we look hard enough

WARNED: There is light yaoi in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't humiliate yourself by flaming because of it. I will shoot you down so hard you won't know what hit you. Think I'm kidding? Try me.

Chapter 3: Silly Pet Names and More

"Psssst, Sasuke, what did you get for number four?"

"Do your own work."

"But Saaaaaaaaaasuke, I don't get it!"

"Then ask for help."

"Pleeeeeease?"

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend and saw one glance of the adorable look on his face. He let out a large sigh. "Fine…"

"Eh? Thank you, Sasuke-_kun_," Naruto said almost… seductively.

Sasuke blushed at the name and turned his face in the other direction. "Sh-shut up. Dobe."

Yes, as you might have imagines, their relationship was coming along quite nicely. As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto had told him everything, and visa versa. They really trusted each other now and told each other about… their lives, really. And… come to think, they had pet names for each other, too, if you really thought about it. The whole "dobe" and "teme" fiasco. They liked each other enough that when they called each other "deadlast" and "you bastard" (1), they didn't mean it offensively anymore like they used to. They really were pet names. And _then_ there's the whole thing about calling each other all the time. Did they? Of course. Most of their classes were together, they ate lunch together, and they usually went over to Sasuke's house after school to do homework and hang out, but when they weren't physically together, they were on the phone. Expensive phone bills? Yes ( Sasuke paid for both of their phone bills).

Come to think, as Sasuke evaluated (as he had been) their current situation was all the way up to… _blush_. The next step… _deeper blush_.

"Nee, teme? What's up? You haven't talked since lunch," Naruto said, an oh-so slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"…kissing."

Naruto almost choked on the water he had just swallowed. "Excuse me?!"

Sasuke blinked a few times and looked at Naruto. "What?"

Apparently he didn't realize he just thought aloud.

(AN: I am really hesitant to write beyong this because Word just exploded as I finished the chapter, which really, REEAAALLY pisses me off and makes me not want to write anymore… Well, I'm obviously going to continue. I must You should know I was inspired to continue by Paigeion's _Twister_. It's really good and full of smut. XD Read it!)

Frankly, Naruto didn't even _want_ to know why Sasuke had said that, so he just let it go.

After quite the long time of awkward silence while the boys were walking to Naruto's locker, Sasuke finally said something. "So, are you coming over today after school?"

Naruto nodded and put his homework in his backpack. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but quite inconviently, Sakura and Ino decided to pop up right then.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura said in the most annoying voice she could muster. The boys groaned, earning a frown from both girls.

"At least say 'hi' back. Geez," Ino snapped. "Anyway, we're getting a bunch of our friends together to go to the mall today after school, wanna come?"

Sakura nodded. "Besides, what better day to go to the mall then Friday?"

"No," both boys said in unison.

Sakura frowned again. "You don't have to be so straight-forward about it, geez! You could at least say 'Sorry, we can't, we're going to Sasuke's house to have sex like we do every day' or something."

Naruto blushed a deep crimson and looked at the ground, and Sasuke turned away to scrutinize the one of the windows.

"…or not?" Ino asked. "Sorry for creating an awkward situation! Bye, see you both on Monday!"

The girls ran off giggling about something, leaving Sasuke and Naruto once again in an awkward silence, both blushing. Sasuke began to walk out the door, Naruto automatically following. He drove both of them to his house and they got started on their homework, all in total silence.

"So, um… want me to order some dinner or something?" Sasuke asked. He was obviously nervous for some unknown reason, and it was completely out of his cool, suave character.

"Oh, uh, sure…" Naruto mumbled in reply. He blushed lightly and started up his homework again.

Sasuke quickly went into kitchen, away from his boyfriend. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. _Man, Sasuke, get it together_, he thought. _Why the heck is a stupid comment like the one Sakura made making me so nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about!_ He put the thought aside and called a small pizza parlor to deliver a box. When he was done, we went back out to the living room where Naruto was. He had already finished his homework and was just sitting there, staring at the wall.

"I ordered pizza. It should be here in about ten minutes."

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at Sasuke. "Huh? Oh, okay. Thanks."

"So what's got you in a rut? Why aren't you talking?"

"You're not exactly being a chatterbox yourself, you know."

"I'm talking now, aren't I?"

"I could say the same."

Sasuke sighed. This was getting _nowhere_. "Whatever. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

This wasn't like either of them. They usually got along very well and couldn't stop talking.

Naruto mumbled an incoherent "sure". Sasuke figured he wouldn't have said no, so he picked out some romantic comedy and popped it in. He sat down on the couch, and Naruto slowly made his way up and over to the couch as well. On the way, however, he tripped on Sasuke's outstretched legs and ended up on his lap.

"Well you sure got intimate quickly," Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto got up, blushing deeply. "Shut up, teme."

Sasuke smirked again. "We could take advantage of the situation…"

"Don't you dare try to molest me again!"

"I promised you I wouldn't. I want you to want me on your own." _Ding-dong_. Sasuke sighed and got up. "Pizza's here," he said almost disappointingly. Naruto sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, blushing. Sasuke brought the pizza over and opened the box. He took out a slice and handed it over to his pouting boyfriend, who reluctantly took it. Sasuke then got one for himself and decided to watch the movie.

There are a few things you should now know about Naruto. First of all, he's weird, which I'm sure you already knew. So, being his odd self, Naruto picked all the pepperoni off of his pizza and saved them for after he was done with everything else. Second, Naruto's incredibly clumsy. Following through with the pepperoni thing, he naturally "accidentally" flung one onto the floor, out of his reach. Sasuke was too much of a lazy-ass to get it for him, so Naruto had to get down on the floor to get the pepperoni. Completely ignoring the fact that it had been all over the floor, Naruto found the little circle of mixed meats and fats and plopped it in his mouth.

It when then Naruto realized exactly _where _on the floor he was. Naruto slowly looked up. Yup. He was right at Sasuke's feet, on all fours, his head titled towards Sasuke's. Sasuke was looking down at him, a smug smirk on his face. Naruto brought his hand up to set on the couch so he could get himself up, but that's not quite where it ended up. Much to both boys' shock, Naruto's handed landed on top of Sasuke's leg. They both blushed at the situation, but neither really wanting to move. Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's in an effort to brush it off, but found his hand interlocked with the blonde's.

The same things were going through both their minds. _This isn't going as planned… but what if it's for the better? We both know the next stage in our relationship… and we obviously both want it… what's stopping it?_

Then Naruto slowly brought his face to Sasuke's, their lips dangerously close.

"I'm… not going to force you to do anything…" Sasuke whispered, his breath tickling Naruto's lips.

"You're not…" he answered, closing the space between them. The way they were positioned made it almost seem like Naruto _needed_ Sasuke. Naruto was on the floor, leaning up to Sasuke. The position alltogether was very suggestive.

Sasuke wanted to take Naruto right then and there, he could hardly contain is body. _Damn it. Stupid_ _teenage hormones._ Sasuke attempted to pull back, but Naruto only leaned in further, deepening the kiss. He finally gave in and pressed his mouth passionately onto his boyfriend's, their lips learning the first steps of their dance together, slowly moving, getting to know this new area.

Eventually the need to breath became an issue and they broke away. "What… was that…?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"I'm… not sure myself," Sasuke answered in the same way. He leaned his head back against the couch while Naruto crawled up there next to him. They sat in silence for a while, and as he always did, Sasuke broke the silence. "So what now?"

Naruto turned Sasuke's head toward his own and pressed his lips to the other's yet again in a soft and gentle manner.

_Click._

"SAKURA!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted on the top of their lungs. Immediately they got up and chased her out of the house.

"Ha! This is gonna sell for so much!! I'm gonna make twenty copies! No, forty!" Sakura shouted while running.

Hehe humorous ending

I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I had most of it done, like, 2 weeks ago, but as I said in the story, Word crashed and lost everything D: I get really put down when that happens, and it took me almost a week to pick up writing this again, and then I finished it off. Sorry D:

In the next chapter, a new character's gonna come in. o Is this good or bad??

Review, please! I love reviews, and I reply to almost all reviews I get!

Oh, yeah, footnotes. Dobe means someone who's in very last place, or as commonly translated, deadlast. Teme is like when someone disgustedly says "you" in a crude manner, but that'd be a little weird and wouldn't make sense how I used it, so to make it easier, I put "you bastard". Make sense?


	4. A Little Surprise

A Chance By Tsuki 

Standard disclaimer applies.

AN: Wheee chapter 4!! I have a surprise in this chapter!! Do any of you listen to Minimoni? On one of their remixes, they go "WA-WA-WAWACHACHACHA!" …yes. Minimoni is love. Anyway, new character in this chapter

WARNING: There is light yaoi in this chapter! If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't flame it!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little Surprise

* * *

"Oh, _come on_! It's been a week! Forgive and forget, guys, seriously!" Sakura pleaded for the _n_th time as Sasuke and Naruto both gave her icy death glares. A week prior, Sakura took a picture of her two friends heatedly kissing. Not only did she make copies, but she made a stand outside the school to sell them. Not _just_ the pictures. She offered a variety of frames with them, a wallet-sized picture, a keychain with the picture on it, a shirt with the picture on it (one of the school's hottest fashion items at the moment, and a variety of other items. She sold them at a very high price, but almos the entire school (even some teachers) bought them anyway, quickly making her quite the rich girl.

She had just closed down the shop that day for good, but the two boys were still shooting daggers. "Not a chance," they said at the same time.

Just then the bell rang. Sakura silently thanked kami-sama (1) for letting her get out of that situation.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. This was the only class they didn't have together. They silently both asked the same question and decided the same answer silently. _20 minutes until the bell letting class out rings, meet me in the bathroom near the gym_. After a quick peck on the lips, the boys parted and went to their classes.

xXxXx

Naruto looked at the clock about every ten seconds. Listening to Kakashi's ramblings about relating porno to English (the class, not the language) was not only extremely dull, but he wanted to see Sasuke. He want to be with Sasuke. As a matter of fact, he couldn't stand being away from the raven-haired boy. It got so bad that he not only stayed at Sasuke house almost every night, but he also slept in the same bed as him (even though they never went further than kissing). They did _everything_ together.

Naruto glanced at the clock again. It was twenty minutes until the bell rang. He immediately raised his hand and asked to go to the nurse because "I think it's that damned cafeteria food again, my stomach hurts." Kakashi let him go right away, but instead of going to the nurse's office, he went to the bathroom.

Sasuke was there waiting for him. They couldn't even exchange "hello"s they wanted to see and _taste_ each other again so bad. After Naruto's first few steps into the bathroom, Sasuke grabbed him and shoved them both in a stall and locked it. Their lips were immediately pressed together, moving at a fast pace. Sasuke pressed Naruto up against the wall; Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's hair and tangled themselves in it.

Sasuke began nipping at Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto moaned, which Sasuke took advantage of, shoving his tongue inside the blonde's warm cavern. Naruto couldn't help but to moan again. The way Sasuke kissed so talentedly just made him want to melt. He was about to, in fact, until Sasuke put his hands under Naruto's shirt and held him up by the waste with one hand, the other caressing his skin. Naruto moaned again, his hands lowering to Sasuke's neck.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Damnit. Stupid bell. Sasuke very relucantly pulled away from the blonde. Naruto was panting heavily, just like an uke would. Sasuke opened the stall door and casually walked out while Naruto was grabbing onto the walls to support himself.

"You look like you had fun in the 'nurse's office'," Kiba said, making bunny quotes on "nurse's office".

Naruto shot him his infamous glare. "Shut up."

Kiba ignored it. "Well, while you were gone, the principal's secretary came looking for you. She said for you to go see her sometime today."

"Damnit," Naruto said apathetically, "that old hag really gets on my nerves." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked toward her office. Shizune, the secretary, greeted Naruto and had him sit down to wait for Tsunade, the principal, to call him in. After a wait of what seemed like forever of only hearing the _tick tick tick_ of Shizune typing various things on her computer. He wanted to throw something at her, but unfortunately, no projectiles could be found near him.

He was actually pretty happy to get away from it. He threw open the doors to Tsunade's office.

"Thanks for the unneeded noise, brat."

"Any time, old hag."

Naruto seated himself and they glared at each other for some time. After a while Naruto felt a pressence next to him and looked away from the busty not-so-old woman. There was a redhead boy with incredibly thick eyeliner around his eyes sitting next to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Nee, hag, who's this?" Naruto asked.

"Stop calling me that, you brat," she snapped. "This boy's name is Gaara. He's the reason I called you down here. He just moved here from another country, and I want you to take care of him."

"T-take care of him?"

"Yes, _take care of him_. He doesn't have a house or appartment yet, so I need you to keep him with you at your house for a few weeks, show him around, and help him find somewhere to work and live."

"_WHAT_!!!!" Naruto practically screamed. "Why me?!"

Tsunade slapped Naruto on the cheek, turning it red. "You little brat! Do you realize what you just said in front of him?!"

Naruto lowered his head. _She's right, that was pretty damn rude of me_. He turned to Gaara. "I'm really sorry."

Gaara remained silent and just stared at Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. "You're going to do it, Naruto. Starting now. Gaara will be sharing a locker with you. You two are free to go."

Naruto growled at her and got up, the still-silent Gaara right behind him. _Damnit_, he thought, _doesn't she know I'm dating Sasuke!? He'll go on a jealous rage when he finds out!_

Naruto started showing Gaara around. They got his schedule, and no thanks to Tsunade, they had they exact same classes. Oh yeah, Sasuke would be ecstatic. The bell eventually rang as Naruto was helping Gaara put his stuff in _their_ locker. Naruto leaned over Gaara to put a book away on the top shelf while Gaara was putting his backpack on the bottom. Oh yes, very suggestive pose.

And what a perfect time for Sasuke to show up!

"Naruto…" he growled, "What… the hell… are you doing?"

Naruto then realized his current situation. He jumped away from Gaara blushing. "I… Sasuke… it's not… uhm… this is Gaara, he just started today. He's 'shadowing' me for a few weeks."

Sasuke kept glaring. "How convient. That old shit bag better have herself well-armed."

"S-Sasuke… you know I wouldn't… cheat on you," Naruto said with the most teary-eyed uke look he could muster. "You… don't think _that_ low of me… do you??" Naruto started tearing up. He brought his hand lightly to his face to wipe the fake tears.

Sasuke couldn't resist the look and brought Naruto into his arms. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said and gently kissed the tears. They slowly brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. All the girls in the hall cooed and melted into a puddle of goo.

Leave it to Tsunade to break them away. "NO PDA IN THE HALLS! GO HOME!" she shouted.

Naruto pulled away and smiled at Sasuke. "Stupid old hag." Naruto paused for a minute, looked at Gaara (who was patiently waiting and raising an eyebrow at the boys), and then back at Sasuke. "Uhm… Sasuke… I'm going to my place today… Gaara's going to be staying with me for a little while…"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "…Excuse me?"

Naruto started to panic. The look in Sasuke's eye was a killer's look. "It's not like it means anything! I'm just doing what Tsunade told me to do! You know she would kick me out of school if I didn't! And he's not gonna molest me or anything, look at him! He's so innocent!"

Gaara's eyebrow started to twitch as well.

Naruto gulped. "So… uh… we'll be going now…" he stuttered before grabbing Gaara's hand and running away.

XxXxX

Naruto made sure his entire appartment was securely locked before sitting down next to Gaara on his couch. "So… how come you don't talk?"

"I do."

"Oh… ehehe… so… where did you move from?"

"A different country."

"I… see…" Now Naruto's eyebrow was twitching. _Damn, does this guy even know how to make conversation?_ Naruto took a few deep breaths, thinking of something to get him talking. The result was a half-hour long awkward silence between the two boys. Then Naruto decided to just talk and maybe Gaara would eventually talk back.

Which he didn't.

After another half hour of silence (this time with the TV on), Gaara handed a note to Naruto.

"From Tsunade," Naruto read aloud. "Huh."

He opened the note and silently read the rest.

_Brat, _

_I know it may not seem like it, but I appreciate you letting in Gaara. …not like you had a choice or anything. However, there is something you need to do besides give him a home. There's a bottle of pills in the envelope holding this letter. You need to give Gaara two pills every night. DO NOT FORGET. He gets a little… well, let's just say 'different' if he doesn't take that pill. _

_Have fun!_

Naruto sighed. _Oh great_, he thought, _I'm dealing with a psycho_.

* * *

AN: Voila! Ish done! (Finally) And if you haven't guessed after four chapters, I am NOT a quick updater. I have a life. And a pretty dern busy one at that. So. :P

Tell me what you thought! I almost always reply to reviews!

(And ZOOOOMG HAVE ANY OF YOU READ CHAPTER 347?!?!?!?!?! YAOI GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LIE!)


End file.
